Por eso esperaba
by Gilly13
Summary: [Songfic] Cuando amamos sin ser correspondidos, solemos cometer locuras. Aphrodita de Piscis lo sabe bien, por lo que realiza un ultimo acto de amor para poder redimirse.


**"Por eso esperaba…"**

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar_  
_"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",_  
_nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,_  
_a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado_

"Si me lo preguntas, se siente raro… raro porque al fin creo entender que fue realmente lo que ocurrió. Es una bonita mañana de primavera. Como sabes que amo esta estación, ya que las rosas de mi jardín (modestia aparte) que de por sí son las mas bellas del mundo, se ven aun mas hermosas. En fin, suelo salirme del tema cada vez que recuerdo a mis rosas, y en especial porque de ellas partió todo ¿o no? Si tú no me hubieras hecho aquel cumplido, ese lindo día de verano, yo tal vez nunca me habría fijado en ti. Pero claro, eso solo son detalles, si al final tu ahora estas con él ¿cierto? Los he visto a ambos cuando pasan por mi casa, y aunque me cueste aceptarlo hacen una hermosa pareja… Pero, el problema es que yo aun te amo…"

El caballero del doceavo templo, más conocido como el más hermoso de los doce santos dorados se encontraba sentado en las escaleras que estaban a la entrada de su templo. Observaba con la mirada perdida como en el lejano horizonte el sol era tragado por las montañas. Entre sus manos, como era típico en él tenía una de sus rosas a la cual acariciaba con ternura. Sus pensamientos, perdidos en el horizonte hacían evocar en su mente algo que el nunca pensaba contar a nadie. No era porque lo avergonzaba, más bien porque había sido algo tan hermoso que prefería guardarlo para si.

Todo comenzó hacía unos meses atrás, el verano estaba llegando a su fin y eso lo demostraba el pálido color que habían tomado las rosas de Aphrodita. El se encontraba en su laboriosa tarea de todos los días, consistente en cuidarlas y regarlas para que crecieran fuertes, dándoles así, parte de su cosmo para la protección del Santuario. Era una rara costumbre en un Santo dorado el hecho de dedicarle tiempo a una actividad "extraprogramática" y que además no tenía nada que ver con el perfil que se tenía al pensar en un Santo de Oro. Pero eso no era lo importante en esta historia, sino el hecho de que aquel día, o mejor dicho, aquella mañana cierto caballero decidió pasar por su templo…

_Desde el momento en el que te conocí_

_Resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de Silencio_

_Te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir_

_Que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos._

"Me encanta recordar aquella mañana ya que, claro, era una de las pocas veces en que estaba a solas contigo. Generalmente tú tendías a pasar por mi casa y solo exclamar un ligero "Hola". Pero aquella vez noté algo extraño en tu mirada ¿Estabas feliz? Pues claro que sí, si estabas enamorado. Recuerdo también como tiempo después me preguntaste cómo yo me había dado cuenta que estabas enamorado, y yo te dije: "Solo alguien que ha descubierto que existe una persona mas importante en el mundo que cualquier cosa, se detiene a oler las rosas". Tu reíste con la explicación y me miraste con aquellos ojos esmeralda que comencé a amar desesperadamente…"

El caballero de Aries había recibido la orden de presentarse al Patriarca, por lo cual debió darse la tediosa tarea de recorrer todas las casas hasta llegar a su destino. "Esas eran las desventajas de vivir en la primera casa" pensaba mientras subía uno a uno los escalones. Aunque en su camino se detuvo unos momentos a observar al interior de una casa en particular. Siempre lo hacía, ya que en ella habitaba su "Mejor" amigo en el santuario, o al menos la única persona que Mu consideraba que se parecía a él.

Pero se dio cuenta de que su ocupante, el caballero de Virgo estaba ensimismado en su meditación, así que prosiguió su trayecto sin molestarlo. Ya lo vería al volver de su visita al patriarca. Aunque ya desde la sexta casa su semblante cambió, si antes iba preocupado y hastiado, ahora una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios. Siempre le pasaba eso después de estar en el sexto templo, y el no sabía porqué. O al menos no quería pensar en ello.

Pensando en eso se detuvo cuando un fuerte perfume llegó a su nariz. Era el aroma más dulce que recordara haber olido en su vida, y luego se percató extrañado, que el camino hasta el Patriarca estaba completamente lleno de rosas. Se detuvo a contemplarlas unos momentos, hasta que desde la casa de Piscis salió el caballero que la guarnecía.

-Mu, ¡Cielos!, no te sentí pasar- Dijo al verlo. Mu volteándose para ver quien era el que hablaba, se sonrojó un poco al saber que era Aphrodita.

-Lo siento, es que iba con prisa- Se disculpó.

-¡Ah!- Soltó el santo de Piscis un tanto decepcionado. -¿Y que te detuvo?- Preguntó con algo mas de curiosidad al observar concienzudamente a su compañero de armas.

-Pues, estas rosas. ¿No sabes como llegaron aquí?- Interrogó Mu.

-Claro que sí.- Contestó Aphrodita con una sonrisa- Yo las planté.

-¡Vaya!- Dijo Mu mas como para si mismo que para Aphrodita.- Están… están hermosas.-Agregó mas por decir algo, que porque realmente lo pensara.

-Pues me ha costado mucho trabajo el cuidarlas, pero al menos tiene sus ventajas.- Opinó Aphrodita. Mu se preguntaba cuales serían esas ventajas, pero decidió no discutir, además ya se estaba retrasando. Así que se disculpó y se marchó. Mientras, el santo de Piscis lo observaba alejarse y notó algo extraño. Por lo cual tomó una decisión.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

_Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

"Sé que tu también lo recuerdas, porque sé lo importante que fue para ti lo que sucedió luego de aquella mañana. Recuerdo que estaba próxima a tu cumpleaños, por lo cual creí conveniente darte algún regalo. Estoy seguro de que te extrañaste cuando te las di, pero luego descubriste el verdadero valor que tenían, al menos para mí. Te estaba dando una parte de mi vida, ya que mientras te observaba alejarte por aquella escalera, rodeado de mis hermosas rosas, recordé cuando éramos niños y tú me defendías en los entrenamientos de aquellos que solían molestarme siempre. Para el resto es un crimen ser diferente y tu lo sabes bien, porque también lo eras, lo eres. Por eso y muchas cosas mas, creo que mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con mas ganas y me sentí feliz, como nunca en mi vida…"

\- Toma- Le tendió la mano Aphrodita dándole un ramo de rosas rojas a Mu.

-¿Para qué quiero flores?- Preguntó Mu sonrojado ante tal regalo.

\- Para amenizar tu templo, le falta un toque mas… femenino- Le respondió el Caballero mientras regaba sus tan amadas rosas.

\- Pues, gracias- Dijo Mu mientras pensaba en que apenas llegara a su templo las botaría a la basura.

\- Si puedes ponlas cerca de tu cama- Le sugirió Aphro cuando ya Mu estaba caminando en dirección a su templo. El lemuriano se volteó con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué?

\- Porque el perfume de aquellas rosas hacen que al dormir soñemos con aquello que mas deseamos.

\- Eso es mentira.

\- Es cierto, recuerda que las rosas rojas son consideradas como un gran afrodisíaco.

\- Esta bien- Contestó Mu mientras caminaba.

Iba llegando al sexto templo cuando decidió dejarle algunas de esas rosas a Shaka, ya que Aphrodite le había dado bastantes. Como no encontró a Shaka, las dejó en su lugar favorito de meditación, su flor de loto.

Al llegar a su templo las puso en agua y las dejó en la mesa de luz. La verdad es que no creía en lo que Aphro le había dicho, pero… nunca esta demás intentarlo.

_Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol_

_Me pediste que te diera un beso._

_Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,_

_Qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos._

"También recuerdo lo que sucedió al otro día. Como olvidarlo si fue uno de los mas felices de mi vida. Apareciste cuando atardecía por mi templo y yo me sentí feliz, en especial al ver tu rostro iluminado por un nuevo brillo. Me preguntaste por las rosas que el día anterior te había regalado y si tenían algún somnífero o alguna sustancia rara. Por tu expresión podía jurar que las palabras que dije sólo para hacer que aceptaras mi regalo eran ciertas. Te pregunté que había pasado, y tú en un arranque de confianza, que agradezco me contaste tu sueño. Claro omitiendo nombres y detalles sobre lo que parecían ser un sueño bastante "movido".

"La verdad es que apenas te escuchaba, ya que consideraba que un milagro había sucedido. Tú estabas allí, hablándome de tus sueños y yo te escuchaba y de fondo mi jardín de rosas ¿Se podría pedir un escenario más romántico? Pues claro, agregando un poco de vino a la ecuación para celebrar tu cumpleaños próximo y bueno, claro, luego de unas cuantas copas ya no importaba que se celebrara. Y fue en un momento de "extrema" confianza –como me gusta llamarlo- en que nuestros labios se unieron dando paso a un beso. No cabía en mí de la felicidad. Aunque creo que no podía decir lo mismo de ti. A juzgar por tu expresión y bueno, por el hecho de que salieras corriendo me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado demasiado lejos…"

_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,_

_Un placer coincidir en esta vida._

_Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,_

_Y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías._

"Como decía el tiempo paso, pero para mi, cada día se volvía una tortura. El saber que por un poco de alcohol arruiné todas las posibilidades que podría haber tenido contigo me hacía mal. Me costaba trabajo levantarme todos los días, he incluso cuidar mi preciado jardín. Aunque luego de un tiempo, la jardinería se volvió el único escape que tenía a mi gran problema. Porque sí, tenía un problema, y ese eras tú. No podía soportar tu lejanía. Me evitabas siempre que podías y cada mirada gélida que me dabas era una estaca que se clavaba profundo en mi corazón. Mis rosas lo sabían, y ellas absorbieron gran parte de mi sufrimiento. Tal vez por eso se volvieron nocivas…

"Sé que lo que te digo no te importara mucho, ya que comprendo que realmente nunca me amaste ni tampoco nunca lo harás, porque tu corazón pertenece solo a uno. Créeme que por un tiempo lo odiaba, porque él tenía toda tu atención, tu amor, tu cariño y todas aquellas cosas que yo amaba de ti, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabe que lo amas. Pero con el tiempo y los días lluviosos comprendí que era una estupidez odiar a alguien que ni siquiera tenía la culpa. Shaka podía ser todo lo detestable que era, pero en este caso, para mi desgracia él me había ganado. Tenía que aceptarlo."

"Entonces me fui volviendo loco… Creo que durante este tiempo pase por varias etapas y una de ellas fue planear estrategias para "conquistarte". Como sabes, soy reconocido por ser el santo mas hermoso del santuario y por ello, gran parte de quienes lo habitan se me han insinuado de diferentes maneras y hasta propuestas indecorosas me han hecho. Pero tú, ahora entiendo también porque te amo. Porque tu corazón es puro y eres distinto al resto, no te importa que tu amor no sea correspondido mientras puedas estar cerca de la persona que amas. Eres un ángel y yo… un demonio."

_Y es que empiezo a pensar_

_Que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero._

_Y es que empiezo a sospechar_

_Que los demás son sólo para olvidar..._

"Como decía, una de mis locas estrategias consistía en "sacarte celos" y creo que ese fue uno de los mayores errores que he cometido en mi vida. Recuerdo que aquel día me sentía tan mal, pero a la vez tan decidido que me levante de la cama, me fui directo a la entrada de mi templo y me senté a esperar al primer caballero que pasara, con tan mala suerte que el primero en pasar fue DM… No se en qué pensaba cuando decidí insinuármele. Claro, el instantáneamente reaccionó halagado con mis coqueteos, pero al igual que tu, se hizo un poco el difícil al principio. Pero no hay nadie que se resista a mis encantos (lo sé, soy demasiado ególatra, detalle que una vez me dijiste no te agradaba de mi). Lamentablemente tu apenas si te percataste de esto, así que decidí que lo mejor era ser sincero con DM, mas que mal, por muy extravagante y raro que sea, el también tiene sentimientos, y creo que se estaba enamorando de mi."

"No lo se, tal vez haya sido un error de mi parte haber sido tan sincero con DM. Aun escucho sus amenazas cada vez que pasa por mi templo, pero lo comprendo. El debe sentir lo mismo que yo siento ahora por ti y me causa una gran ternura…En fin, terminando un poco todo esto también recuerdo aquella tarde cuando la primavera estaba comenzando viniste a mi templo, a visitarme. Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo y yo te escuche. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, pero contuve los deseos de abrazarte, no fuera que nuevamente huyeras. Hablamos hasta que amaneció y por fin pudimos decirnos aquellas cosas que tanto tiempo guardamos. Obviamente tú no me amas, pero al menos prometiste ser mi amigo, y es por eso que escribí esta carta, ya que pensándolo bien, te libero de aquella promesa. Te amo demasiado como para atarte a mí, por más que sientas que debes reparar un daño. No te preocupes, no hay daño, porque cuando se ama el dolor pasa a ser parte de uno. Si deseas ser mi amigo, prefiero que lo seas porque realmente piensas que soy una persona digna de tu confianza y no porque te sientas obligado…"

"Espero que seas muy feliz con el que es el dueño de tu corazón, y que algún día tengas el valor para decírselo. Por ultimo, si él no siente lo mismo que tu sientes (lo cual creo poco probable y créeme que es cierto porque sabes que en cosas del corazón no me equivoco, excepto claro con DM, pero en fin, todos tenemos derecho a cometer errores) cuentas con mi hombro y mi compañía por si quieres llorar, gritar o lo que sea que quieras hacer para quitarte la pena… Deseando con todo mi corazón que me entiendas y que seas muy feliz, me despido de ti…"

El sol hacía bastante rato que se había escondido y la oscuridad reinaba en el Santuario. Aun así, sentado en las escaleras a las afueras de su templo, el Santo de Piscis aun continuaba observando al vacío y rememorando aquellos lindos recuerdos que atesoraba en su corazón. La rosa que antes tenía en sus manos, yacía desojada y sus pétalos eran elevados por la fría brisa que comenzó a correr. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie. Ya era tarde, pero esperaría un poco más…

Templos mas abajo, específicamente en el primero, el Santo de Aries terminaba de leer la carta que le había llegado aquella mañana. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios mientras pasaba sus dedos por ellos rememorando aquel beso. Era cierto que se arrepentía bastante por aquel arranque de pasión, en especial por el daño que había causado, pero no podía dudar que los labios de Aphrodita eran tan dulces como la miel. Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas.

-"Si no fuera porque lo amo demasiado, le diría a mi corazón que existes"- Pensó y luego tomando su capa se decidió a salir. Afuera una fría brisa hizo caer una lluvia de pétalos sobre el. El rió y luego comenzó a subir por los demás templos. Debía darse prisa si no quería llegar demasiado tarde a visitar a un amigo.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

_Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_


End file.
